


Почесушки

by AgnessaAgni, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, Fanart, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Selkies, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: У человеческого образа есть свои, очень даже весомые достоинства.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Спецквест Hawaii Five-0 team 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Почесушки

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк: поглаживания  
> Персонажи: морской котик!Стив/Дэнни


End file.
